Galewood Fan Made Lore Series
by LadyCorvain
Summary: Tales about a small town named Galewood
1. Chapter 1

_**Galewood**_

Galewood was not accidentally placed next to a central river system that runs from the beginning of the town where a large rocky basin creates a waterfall that bashes down 3 outcropped stones rocks befor landing within the calm central stream below. Flowing at a neutral rate from the waterfall, the water supplies the town with much needed resources that allow it to stay standing. Being built around the Third era by a few miners and fisherman who had rebelled against unruly law. Starting off as some small tents and encampments the town grew and flourished over the time as several people began to help build the town up. After 15 long years of building and constructing the town was built maybe not to perfection but it had many of the basics a town needed. A small alchemical shop placed right near a small stone bridge that goes over the river, large town barracks and a small underground jail that is made purely out of stone and steel.

There are 3 main buildings in the town, the lumber mill and a large farm known as Frollystad Farm, those tow buildings together supply the whole town with any needed things, and the third and most important building is the longhouse. Jarl Borruk is an Orc, who's family generations date back to the very first beginning of the town where his people built the town up. Borruk is a stern and proud leader who has led his people to peace and prosperity over the 14 years rule he has held. Being a follower of Arkay Borruk has made many plans and aided in the construction of new things within his town. A large temple of Arkay was built with stone from Chilmend Mine as well as Wood and building supplies that aided its construction. Behind that temple was a hall of dead for well the dead.

Galewood may not look like much but the Jarl intends to make it a town worth living in, there resources are varied which allows the town to be a good center point of trading. Jarl Borruk has managed to contain a good and peacefull town for his rule over it, and he intends to with any disturbance or threat towards his town or people he will deal with personally and violently.

_**Frollystad Farm**_

Frollystad is a family name that derives from one of the very first people that ever called Galewood home, it came from a miner by the name of Rivnen a Dark Elf with a bitter and brutal personality. His wife and daughter began the very early plotting of the farm back during the tent ages of Galewood, but once the town started to come alive Rivnen and his family began to get the needed resources to build this large farm that held over 30 different types of ingredients and food from leeks and apple trees to ever the rarest crimson Nirnroot. Thus the town became a central hub for trade and merchandise food wise. The farm supplied the town in return for very little, around 100 gold which was not much to ask for since they were doing so much hard labour for the town you would think they deserve more. When Galewood became fully established the farm had grown and soon was almost a life source to Galewood since it supplied almost 60% of the towns needed resources. A daughter of the Frollystad family soon studied and learned in the ways of alchemy and set up the Mammoths Lillypot, the only alchemist store in the entire town.

**_Mammoths Lillypot_**

Balnali Frollystad was the only official student of Alchemy in the town, she soon raised her own income from working in the mines, a hard and rough labour for a girl. Reaching the age of adulthood she set out to become independent in her studies she went far and wide all around tamrial studying and learning of many of the flora in the vast and cultivated land. Returning to Galewood she set out to build her own store which she would later name Mammoths Lillypot, the name is still questioned about how she came up with it and her story goes tat she met a mammoths named Lillypot who was raised by a Breton mage, that Breton also taught Balnali many useful alchemical tricks when working in the business. Having soon getting her first store in tact and ready to supply Galewood with Potions and poisons.


	2. Chapter 2

h1 class="entry-title" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Bitstream Charter', serif; font-size: 2.1rem; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 50px 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; clear: both; line-height: 1.15;" /h1  
>div class="entry-meta" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 1.2rem; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #777777; line-height: 2.1;" div  
>p class="comments-link" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Bitstream Charter', serif; font-size: 1.6rem; font-style: italic; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1.4; position: absolute; top: -0.05em; right: 1.315em;" p  
>div class="entry-content" style="border: 0px; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; margin: 0.8075em 0px 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #111111; line-height: 20.9950008392334px;"<br>p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.615em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"emPriest Vincoranin/em/span/strong/p  
>p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.615em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left;"During the construction of the great temple of Arkay the priest who was to care for the temple and anything else that was needed for Arkay's sake. Vincoranin was the priests name, a middle aged Breton with a strong belief in the Divine an Arkay being his chosen Divine to follow to death as he says. During the early construction days of the temple there was quite a bitter argument between a resident of Galewood and Priest Vincoranin. Ocatntiersanon was the citizens name, he was a young cunning and fiercely loyal Altmer that followed in the strict beliefs of the Eight Divine. Vincoranin and Ocatntiersanon argued over the sake that Ocatntiersanon had belief the Priest had faith still in Talos. From a simple verbal dispute to a more violent attack of words the Priest and the Altmer had quite fierce loyalty battles with words. Ocatntiersanon started to almost rave to the townspeople about how the Priest was unfaithful and unfaightful to the Eight Divines about how he was a liar and a coward.p  
>p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.615em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left;"During those bitter battles it had caught the attention of the Jarl who then had to take matters into his own hands by force, once the temple or chapel was constructed over a time period of 4 months Ocatntiersanon and Vincoranin had many bitter-sweet arguments about there loyalty towards the Divine and in the end Jarl Borruk demanded they shake hands and have a gentleman's agreement never to speak about there loyalty towards the divine or they would be fined and jail. Both unwanting to give up there bitter verbal battles towards each other they submitted to the Jarls will and agreed to never speak to each other about it ever again. Vincoranin had prepared the temple with the needed furnishings and shrines as well as walking around Galewood and blessing those who were ill trying to make a good name not just for him but for Arkay.p  
>p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.615em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongem style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Sister Averyem/strong/span/p  
>p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.615em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left;"After the chapel or temple of Arkay and its hall of the dead was complete the priest had sent word out to fellow brotherhoods and sisterhoods of the Divines to come and aid him in much needed worship and duties in his new Chapel of Arkay. Eventually Sister Avery made her way to Galewood, sent from a Divine sisterhood she was both young and wise with a charismatic personality and a loving gentle, kind hearted soul. Originally she was learning of all the Divines and studying all of them but soon she was focused on only Arkay which brought her travels to Galewood, Priest Vincoranin was pleased that she came to aid him within a few months. Young and very well talented with her skills to adapt to new situations fast she was soon to become a key asset in the temple. while the priest was out aiding the townspeople she stayed behind and prayed to Arkay or did her duties by cleansing the hall of the dead and sometimes aiding the lost traveller or helping in a burial of a noblemen.p  
>p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.615em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left;"After a long study and fellowship under the Priest he gave her full rights and acts as a sister, meaning she had all will to do as she wanted in the name of Arkay, excited and pleased with her hard efforts finally paying off she soon followed in the Priest footsteps going around Galewood aiding the sick and tending to whatever other duties had to be done. There was one problem with Sister Avery, during donations she would take a septim or two for herself to spend on mead or brew. Frowned upon and soon caught out by Vincoranin, Avery learnt the hard way that she must give her life to Arkay and follow not just in his rules but follow by the Nine Commandments of the Eight Divines. She may stopped herself from stealing coin but her drinking problem seemed to increase over the years, she soon suffered from heavy withdrawals were she was almost a disgrace to the Sisterhood.p  
>p style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 1.615em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: left;"Vincoranin once again fixed her up but it took alot of his time away from the people now trying to fix her addiction and problems, which he scoulded her for and using a more forceful and dominant approach he managed to see her eye to eye. Avery still struggles now and again but she feels better and can now be a full time sister aiding in any way she can .p  
>div


End file.
